


setting fire to our insides (for fun)

by gladucame



Category: Glee
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BDSM, M/M, Rape Roleplay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-10 08:06:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/783748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gladucame/pseuds/gladucame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian and Dave met during sophomore year of High School and after couple of hook-ups they fell into a D/s relationship. They decided to keep it secret because Dave's not out. Now Sebastian asks his Sir to play out a fantasy he harbored for a long time. Everything goes according to the plan. Right until it doesn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	setting fire to our insides (for fun)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vkdemon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vkdemon/gifts).



> **Warnings:** video recorded rape roleplay (degradation, light bondage, violence, a bit of breath play), BDSM, kink gone wrong. Please keep in mind the warnings before deciding to read this. Even though it's a roleplay (meaning: described happenings were in fact consensual and previously agreed upon), it's very graphic and combined with sort of meeting-a-stranger fantasy. If you wish to entirely skip the roleplay part, search for the "*****" mark and start reading after it.  
>  Author's Note: I can't take full credit for plot because it's a part of a story [Dragon](http://archiveofourown.org/users/vkdemon/pseuds/vkdemon) and I brainstormed once for fun. Anyway, I decided to write it.
> 
> Happy Birthday, my dear! I hope you like it!

The man finally buzzed him in.

Sebastian grabbed for the knob and immediately regretted it as his palm caught on the tool, sticky with some unidentified substance. He grunted in disgust and wiped his hand on the dark navy private school uniform, entering the post industrial building turned cheap lodgings. The stale air hit his nose startling a shudder to run down his spin. Even the notion that he had to visit a place like this was enough to make him lose appetite. He started climbing up the steep stairs in near darkness, trying very hard to not touch anything that he didn’t has to.

Wondering when did he become an errand boy, he recalled the details of his task. The Warblers lost their resident sound man and without one, there was no way to record an upcoming pageant. Too bad this was the only contact Nick came up, because Sebastian felt as if he took a trip over the Mexican border.

Second floor. Just one more, supposedly. He squinted at the number scribbled on the door nearby, reading a ‘265’ with difficulty. An infant screamed relentlessly behind it. Sebastian grimaced in sympathy. If he had been held here, he’d surely screamed his lungs out as well. He made his way further until a poster on one of the passing doors caught his attention.

PRIVATE PROPERTY.

Trespassers will be captured and raped.

The white on red caption was accompanied with a black simply sign depicting one figure fucking other from behind. _How fittingly low brow._ Sebastian’s nose wrinkled with disgust. He probably shouldn’t have been surprised but even for dwellers of this side of the city, it was in an embarrassingly bad taste. As the young man turned to move, a high pitched whimper came from the other side of the door. Sebastian froze, staring at the wooden surface with wide eyes. Surely it couldn’t actually mean...? He tiptoed to the entrance and listened in. Soon enough, another voice came in, this time sounding like someone begging for help. Without thinking, he pressed his ear to the wood. The door clicked open under his weight, never having had been fully locked. Sebastian gulped. He was not supposed to be here. He was just walking by, it would be so easy to ignore what he just heard and direct upstairs, do what he came here for, and... leave. He was not supposed to be here and most certainly not supposed to get involved in what could be just a domestic. Against better judgement, he pushed lightly at the door and they swung on screeching hinges, uncovering a messy slum of a room before his eyes. Sebastian’s gaze traveled from the dirty dishes left on the table by a small kitchenette over to the rags (that probably passed as clothes in a place like this) puncturing the way up to some other room behind closed doors on the right. His attention snapped in the opposite direction as a slap could be heard from there, followed by a pained sob. Sebastian’s foot stepped on the threshold. Even if something was up... what could he do? His lips thinned as the realization of what could he be getting himself into settled in. Sebastian retreated to the hall, trying his damndest to quietly close the door.

“Please, no, _please_ ,” the high voice sobbed from inside the apartment. Sebastian gritted his teeth. The least he could do was to call the police, some voice whispered in his mind and it sounded annoyingly similar to his boyfriend’s. Okay, that was it, he decided diving into his bag for the phone. He’d make the call and be out of here before they’ll come. Because... it will take the police forever and the victim might as well be dead before that. Sebastian shut his eyes driving the phone into his forehead in silent exaggeration. Then, he came in the apartment. _This is so stupid_ , he thought to himself stepping across the room, phone held in his hand like a weapon. _Not even brave, just fucking stupid_. He came up to the room nevertheless and pushed the door open, jumping inside, ready to shout orders and threats.

It was a bedroom and it was empty. Sebastian’s shoulders sagged in bafflement as he realized he had no one to rescue but his ego. The high voiced boy begged and sobbed and sucked on the small screen of an old-school TV positioned before a king sized bed that took most of the space in the room. Sebastian shook his head, letting a nervous laugh at his own mistake.

“What’s so funny?”

He jumped in shock, spinning around to face the source of the voice. His phone dropped from his hand without his notice. Sebastian’s eyes widened, taking in the mountain of a man currently blocking the entrance to the bedroom. He was naked, with skin damp with water after recent shower. It glistened over bulging muscles of his arms, down wide chest and... Sebastian swallowed hard when his eyes stopped at the man’s length, impressive even when it hang limp between his thighs.

“Enjoying the sight, fag?” The low voice broke through his thoughts and Sebastian looked up to see a pleased smile spreading over the hulk’s face. “That’s what you came here for, ain’t it right?”

It worked much like a bucket of cold water would. “I’m sorry,” Sebastian scoffed, turning the apology into mockery with a skilled twitch of lips. “I didn’t mean to bother. If you’ll excuse me now, I’d like to leave.”

“Yeah? You tell me what the fuck were you doing here first.” The man’s eyes turned mean. “Looking to steal something?” He asked, mouth twisting in distaste.

This time Sebastian’s laugh was completely genuine. “You’re kidding, right? What could I steal from here, trash?” His eyes inadvertently glazed over the room, from the piles of clothes in corners to a tower of moldy pizza boxes by the nightstand.

“Mouthy bitch.” Sebastian caught a movement out of corner of his eye just as the man lunged forward and grabbed him by his throat, the other hand securing the grip on his neck. Sebastian’s eyes bugged out, panic clattering his senses. The assault was sudden and unexpected and in some conscious part of his mind he vaguely agreed it was self righteous to think the brute wouldn’t dare to touch him. The hand on his throat was not pressing enough to obstruct speech, but came threateningly close to it. Sebastian made use of that fact as soon as the first shock wore off.

“Get your dirty hands off me!” He screamed, raking his fingernails through the man’s hands, writhing and tussling to get away, until the fingers around his throat gripped tighter, cutting off air. Sebastian’s mouth was left gaping open in desperate attempt to suck in the oxygen his body started demanding rapidly. The man choking him smiled, pleased with the image. So this is how I die, Sebastian thought. His vision blackened at the edges, consciousness slipping away fast, until- THUMB.

The sounds exploded throughout his head, with pain following right by. The sensation sent a shudder through his body until it gathered the side of his head. The TV, Sebastian assessed through the numbing haze of confusion. The hold on him disappeared and he tumbled to his feet, too disoriented to do anything about his momentarily freedom. He coughed and wheezed the air back into his burning lungs, prying the collar away from his throat with trembling fingers. The tie was in the way- thick and obstructing, a reminder that he belong to supposedly prestigious group, the one that sent him here, to be choked and assaulted. Blinking away the blurred spot dancing before his eyes, Sebastian sat back on his heels and looked around the room. The man was standing right beside him, stroking himself to hardness with a lascivious smile on his lips. The rape-threat poster flashed before Sebastian’s eyes, sending his heart into rabbit-pace.

“You... you can’t...,” he croaked out, voice unusually rough after coming through his abused throat.

“What was that? I can’t do what, fag?” He heard in response and the sheer amount of haughtiness conveyed through that one sentence made Sebastian want to make sure the bastard will regret laying a finger on him. Self-preservation be damned, he smiled viciously.

“People know where I was going, they’ll look for me,” he said, ignoring the soft nibbing voice in his head that stated the opposite. Who’d really go out of their way to search slums for _him_? The friends he doesn’t have or his ever absent parents? The boy curled against the bedside, wrapping arms around himself. “T-they’d come for me... My father is a state attorney, he’d hand your ass in court to you, just wai-,” Sebastian broke into a pained grunt as his hair were caught in a tight grip and pulled at. He scratched at the hands, trying to pry them away before the man tore all his hair out, but as earlier, he couldn’t accomplish much against the brute’s strength. The man pulled Sebastian’s head up as he wanted it, positioning himself right in front of him.

“You think anyone will believe your cock-whore mouth?” He leaned in until his dick bumped against Sebastian’s chin. The boy winced in disgust and pushed at the man’s thighs to get away. It was met with an amused chuckle. “You think they’ll believe you didn’t come here begging for it?”

“They’ll take one look at you and figure I have higher standards,” Sebastian snapped.

The man’s face scrunched in anger and he tugged violently at Sebastian’s collar, forcing him to sit up. The boy knew he crossed the line, he’d get beaten and raped to the monster’s satisfaction. But Sebastian Smythe was not one to forgo of a fight. He trashed in the grip, pummeling his fists into the wall of muscles until he was released.

“Son of a...,” the man grunted in pain, his wide hands clasped over The Brute’s manhood, Sebastian noticed in a blur. The next second he was on his feet, stumbling over the trash littered around, and running to the entrance as if his life depended on it. Who knows, maybe it did. He all but crashed into the door, grabbing for the knob and tugging at it in vain. Sebastian cried out in frustration, nearly wrenching the handle off the lock.

“Looking for something?”

He spun around. The Meathead was leaning on the doorframe of his bedroom, a small silver key dangling from his finger. Sebastian gritted his teeth in panic, instinctively pressing against the door when the man took a step forward.

“You thought you can just come in here, stir shit up and leave without a proper punishment?” He smiled viciously and threw the key into the far corner of the room, where the kitchen was. It banged against tiled floor, sliding out of sight between the chairs.

Sebastian’s eyes followed the movement, calculating his chances at finding it and using before the man could stop him. Chances were, to put it mildly, none. Sebastian supposed the sick fuck took pleasure in knowing Sebastian’s fear was now sprinkled with a dash of an absurd hope.

“Punishment?” The Warbler straightened from resting on the door, nose up in the air as if his basic safety wasn’t being threatened this very moment. “So you’re not only a sociopath, but a delusional one at that. Just my luck to run into the drollest of clowns,” he offered the insults with a smile.

“You don’t think you deserve to be set straight after all you did?” The man came up in slow, measured steps, like a hunter circling his prey. “Spoiled little bitch,” he said, tenderly almost. “That’s exactly the kind of shit that gets tight-assed rich snobs like you in trouble.”

Sebastian swallowed nervously, eyes flickering to the windows, to the bathroom door, searching in panic for any means of escape. It was futile and he knew it.

“HELP!!!” He swung to face the door and banged his fist against it. “SOMEBODY, PLEASE, HELP M-” The words cut off with a strong grip on his throat, once again reminding how helpless he was against his attacker. The man jerked at his shoulder, forcing him to face him and backhanded him hard enough to make Sebastian’s vision go black. He half-hang in the grip, blinking rapidly to regain his bearings. His bottom lip tasted of blood.

“Pull off any shit like this again and I’ll rip your fucking tongue off. Understood?”

The man’s face was so close to his now, he could feel his hot breath on his cheek. His stomach rolled in disgust. “Go to hell,” Sebastian murmured under his breath.

The man scoffed. “So much fight in such a high-strung prim wuss. I’m going to enjoy you, bitch,” he said against Sebastian’s cheek and then swiped his meaty tongue along it, from the juncture of Sebastian’s jaw up until his temple.

The boy shuddered in disgust. “Please...,” he tried for the last time, clenching his eyes shut to not see the hardness rutting against his hip.

“Mmm. Knew you’d be into it, all fags are.” The man cooed and shushed Sebastian’s soft whimpers. “What is it? Your slutty little hole can’t wait to be filled with my cock, ain’t that right?” He let go of Sebastian’s throat, turning him back to face the wall, and went for his belt, expertly tugging it open with one hand, while the other stayed pressed to the back of Sebastian’s neck in case running away was still on his mind.

It wasn’t. Sebastian made attempts to shove the man’s paws off himself, but they were as faint as they were pointless. Reality of what was happening slowly oozed into his mind, clogging out any will to fight with insuperable sense of helplessness. Here he was, about to have his body stripped and abused to some stranger’s whim. It wouldn’t be much different from the other times he let men take what they wanted, use his body like a sentient toy and pass it over when they got bored. He brought it all on himself, Sebastian could see that now with staggering clarity, as if every shady encounter, every time he was made to feel cheap and used, only led to this moment.

The man rubbed his cock through his briefs. The organ swelled quickly; even that was something Sebastian had no control over.

“Fuck, you’re so hard already. Practically begging for it. Aren’t you just a eager little whore?” The words were whispered straight to his ear. “Come on, say it: I’m a little whore,” the man coaxed. Sebastian sucked in a shaky breath, shivering between the wooden door and hot, firm muscles.

Impatiently, the man squeezed his cock, forcing a startled gasp out of Sebastian’s mouth.

“Say it.”

“I’m a little whore, eager little whore,” Sebastian breathed out as tears slipped down his cheeks.

“Yes.” It sounded more like a hiss of a snake than a word and Sebastian wished the man’s fangs would sink into his skin with a fatal poison.

The beast’s hand moved to knead on his asscheeks, thick fingers dipping into the crack and grazing Sebastian’s hole.

“Are you wet for me already?” He sneaked under the underwear and probed Sebastian’s asshole with two fingers. “I’m going to fuck you so good, you’ll thank me for it. I bet your pussy is already begging to be filled.”

“Pussy?” Sebastian’s cheeks flared with embarrassment, but he was too scared to even think of correcting the man.

“Yeah. Tight, pink pussy,” the man said distractedly, his finger forcing its way into Sebastian, dry and thick. The boy whined in pain but the intrusion didn’t stop. “Come on, fag. I know you can take more.”

Sebastian panted against the door. Anyone going past the apartment could surely hear them and his pathetic whimpers, but no one cared enough to check. Why would they? It was only Sebastian getting fucked again. A sob ripped from his throat, startling the rapist. He kept still for a moment, as if unsure what to do. Finally, the brawny hand slid from Sebastian’s neck to his arm, petting it gently, fondly even. Sebastian felt like laughing. Instead, he choked out a wet scoff.

“That’s all you got, you limp-dicked bastard?” He said into the wood, sure the man could hear him anyway. Sebastian could swear he felt him smile against his shoulder. The assaulting on his hole ceased, replaced by slow, tender strokes against his exposed hips and backside. The man seemed to be taking in him, cataloging all his weaknesses so he could use them later against him. Sebastian licked the blood off his lip. The languorous brushes of fingertips did things to his body he didn’t expect. His cock hardened traitorously between his legs, demanding attention. The teen flashed.

“Someone’s enjoying himself,” the man murmured, amused. “Now, you will go to the bedroom like a good girl, get on bed with your panties down and put this sweet ass on display so I could see it.” He grabbed a handful of flesh and squeezed it to accent his words.

Sebastian took a deep breath and nodded, too scared off being beaten again, should he refuse. There was no point in fighting, was there? As the man stepped away, Sebastian bent to grab his pants. They already slid to his ankles.

“Uh-oh. Leave ‘em and go.”

Sebastian blinked in confusion and straightened slowly looking at the man for confirmation. The monster smirked lewdly, ogling the curve of his ass. Sebastian gritted his teeth and slowly shuffled toward the bedroom, nearly tripping over his restrained feet twice before getting there. The man cackled each time, only extenuating Sebastian’s will to escape. This was all a well orchestrated performance and he was the main actor. Like a dancing monkey, he would prance around and put out however it was expected from him. He wasn’t good at anything else. He stopped by the bed, swallowing his nervousness, and placed one knee on the mattress, as far as the bundled pants let him.

“You do have lube somewhere underneath this dirt, I suppose?” He asked, schooling his voice to convey carefully halved measures of boredom and disdain. The man’s hand landed on his shoulder blade, heavy and sickeningly warm.

“With ass like that you can take it either way,” the man muttered distractedly. “I know a slut when I see one.”

Sebastian was about to grimace at the unimaginative insult when its full meaning registered in his mind.

“Wai-” His whole body was suddenly pushed forward as the man settled his weight on him, forcing Sebastian’s face into the mattress. The soft padding was successful at both muffling his alarmed yelp and cutting off air for one terrifying moment.

“Shh, shh, be good now,” the man cooed into his ear, his breath hot and moist on Sebastian’s cheek. His thighs ironed Sebastian’s from both sides. “Bad fags make me angry. You don’t want that, do you?”

Sebastian jerked his head to the side, gasping for oxygen when he finally managed to change the position. The pressure on the rest of his body didn’t divulge in the slightest. He could feel the hard, thick length of the man’s cock rocking slowly between his asscheeks.

“No, please, not like this, please,” the words were blurted in a rush, the boy too scared to care about how pathetic his begging sounded.

“Aw, look at you, finding your manners at last.” His rapist cackled, reaching down to adjust his cock, shoving the head against Sebastian’s hole. “You gonna take me how I want it, fag, you then you gonna thank me for sating your slutty hole.” He leaned back a little and pushed against the boy.

Sebastian trashed, his mind going frantic with fear. True, the casual hook-ups he was prone to rarely allowed excessive preparation, but he never had anyone fucking him without lubricant. He heard the man growling behind him in frustration, the meaty paws clenched on Sebastian’s hips, securing him in place. He tried to twist in the hold, throwing his elbows and fists back as much as the position let him.

“You twitchy little shit, I’ll fucking teach you...” Sebastian’s uniform jacket was jerked from his shoulders. The boy grunted in pain as his arms were tugged back and up with the material; held in the man’s hand. He used the suit piece as restrain, pulling it off him completely after a moment and grabbing at the shirt.

“Just use lube, please...!” Sebastian tried again, forcing his shoulders to stay loose, so they won’t get dislocated on accident.

“Shut your whore mouth.” Came the only response. Sebastian squeezed his eyes tightly, laying passively as his arms were being manhandled above his head and the bundled, torn up shirt was used to bind his wrists together. “Stay here or I’ll make sure you won’t be able to move,” the man growled at him and lifted his enormous body off the bed.

He moved out of Sebastian’s sight, rumaring over the littered shelves or whatnot. Sebastian couldn’t care less. The previous haze of helplessness came to overpower him again. He laid motionless, too out of it to even care for the stale stench of the sheets.

“Imma fucking teach you a thing about talking back, boy.” The voice shook him out of the stupor and Sebastian looked up at the set up his attacker created. Standing in front of the bed, was a cheap, small camera on a tripod.

“Fuck no!” Sebastian looked at the man in shock. He couldn’t possibly... He wouldn’t... Sebastian watched at the camera was turned on, a little red light blinking back at him in silent mockery. “Don’t you fucking dare filming this!” He screamed, feeling the tears prickle at corner’s of his eyes.

The man laughed viciously and came up behind him. He grabbed Sebastian’s pants and tugged them off all the way, right with socks and boots. “Shoulda stayed quiet. Now you can sob yourself dry and everyone’ll see what a whiny little bitch you are.”

“You know this will incriminate you, you... you fucking ingrate?” Sebastian launched on logic, the last straw he could come up with capable of stopping this madness. He couldn’t think of anything worse than someone possessing a recording of his humiliation.

“Oh, yeah? And who will tattle on me? You? Or the folks who’ll pay to watch this on my website?” He sneered, pulling Sebastian’s hips up and forcing him on his knees.

Sebastian gulped, staring right at the camera with his wide, scared eyes. “Please, I don’t want this, he made me... ah!” The boy cried out at the sting of the slap that warmed his right asscheek. Soon enough another one came down, harder, sending terrible shivers up his body, and again and again, until his ass was glowing red. Sebastian panted into the mattress as pain seeped into his flesh. The man bent, leaning over him, pressing into the freshly abused skin, and whispered, “You’ve been terribly rude and now you’re gonna pay for it.”

Sebastian bit his lip to muffle the whimpers threatening to erupt from him. He could hear the man spitting into his hand, so that was going to be the only lubrication they used? Sebastian shut his eyes and forced his tense body to relax- better not to make this even more painful. The head of the man’s cock pushed against his hole, wide and hard. The pressure was unyielding, the man apparently determined that Sebastian would take him even if it meant he’d be ripped open. The boy wailed as the glans finally breached into him, stretching the rim to impossible width. Some distant part of Sebastian’s mind knew it was just a subjective impression - some of his toys were much more intimidating than the guy’s cock. Nevertheless, without previous preparation, he felt as if the organ tore him in half.

“See? It’s not so bad. What was the point in whining so much?” The man withdrew and leaned in to spit directly at Sebastian’s hole.

The boy gritted his teeth, barely keeping his remark in. The man was right: there was no point in whining; no point in putting himself into even bigger shit. He groaned in pain as the cock shoved into him again. This time it went deeper, searing into his rectum with every slow push.

“Spit.” The man’s hand hovered next to his chin. Sebastian made a face, knowing where those fingers just were, but worked up saliva in his mouth and spat it on the palm. The next push went a bit smoother, but the harsh drag of skin on skin was still unforgiving. Combined with with terrible stretch, it sent throbbing pain up Sebastian’s backside.

“Fuck yes. Knew you were made for this.” The man grunted, pressing down on Sebastian with his weight, pushing slowly until his whole length was shoved inside.

“No, please, stop, oh god-” Sebastian gasped in pain, hands fisting into the sheets. It hurt, it hurt so fucking much Sebastian wasn’t sure he’d be able to ever bottom without thinking about this moment.

“You fucking love it, fag, admit it. All of you are the same. Mincing cry-babies until someone gives you a proper fuck. Well, how do you like this, slut?” The worlds were rasped harshly against his shoulder, interrupted by the man’s grunts. He was enjoying himself, getting off on Sebastian’s suffering. The boy panted under his weight, barely able to focus from pain to from an answer. Not that he thought it was required from him, the man clearly could forget he was here if he only had his ass to use. The savage rolled back and forth on him, not really pulling out his cock as much as rocking it inside of Sebastian. It branched Sebastian’s hole, working as the prep he was denied earlier. After a while, the pain subdued into a dull ache and the precum added to lubrication. The thrusts became smoother and deeper, and soon enough, the man could fuck into Sebastian with remote ease.

“I asked you a fucking question.” His hair were gripped from behind and his head pulled up. The man jerked him back to the elbows-and-knees position, releasing Sebastian after particularly loud gasp.

He chuckled. “Of course you like it. Whore. Bet you could fit two in there.” He caressed Sebastian’s side. “Fuck yourself on me.”

“What...?” Sebastian twisted his head to look at him with incredulity.

“Show me how much you need the cock, boy,” the man said, stilling behind him. Sebastian sucked in a breath. He thought about all the people who’ll watch this and think how fucking desperate he looked, pushing back down at his rapist’s dick, shoving it hard until it filled him up and he couldn’t help but moan. But it would be stupid to reject the offer. Sebastian shuddered as the organ slid inside him, now that he could choose the pace and angle, the penetration was not as painful, tolerable even. Sebastian rocked back on the cock, muffling his gasps into the sheets.

“That’s right. Thaaat’s a good fag.” The man chuckled jovially from behind him, patting his inflamed asscheeks. “Moan for me, bitch,” he ordered, pulling Sebastian’s upper body up and off the mattress. Forced to lean on his hands, Sebastian had no way to suppress the sounds he was making but to bit the already maltreated lip. With typical for him preservation, he settled for talking back.

“That would suggest I’m enjoying this, so... No.” Sebastian said, barely keeping himself from adding ‘...you delusional freak’ at the end.

“My bad,” the man said. One of his hands slid along Sebastian’s pelvis to grip at his cock. “It’s not like you’re hard for me, eh?”

Sebastian’s ears burned in embarrassment. He was always responsive, quick to raise, aroused on a whim and easy to please. Now his own body turned against him and he hated it as never before. The man’s paw wrapped itself tightly around his dick and pumped it in fast, harsh strokes. Sebastian wailed, the pleasure ripping from him last ounces of dignity. He rocked into the fist and back onto the cock, as the slut the man said he was. The brute tortured him like this for a while, driving the moans out of him as if he just knew how to touch him. Against his will, Sebastian felt himself skittering toward climax. The rapist must have sensed it too, Sebastian could swear he felt him smiling smugly. His cock was given a final squeeze and then was released, to hang heavily between his thighs.

“What do you say now, bitch? Gonna lie you didn’t want this again?” The man said, his hips slapping against Sebastian’s asscheeks with newfound vigor. Sebastian whimpered as his hair were pulled. “When I ask, you fucking answer.”

“I do,” he sobbed in defeat. “I want to, please, Sir...”

“That’s better.” Strong hands gripped his hips and kept him grounded as the man started driving his cock into Sebastian in fast, devastating thrusts, penetrating his abused hole with every loud slap of skin. Sebastian keened, it hurt, oh, it hurt so very good. His ass burned and so did the lungs, demanding air he didn’t seem fast enough in providing through his gasped out chanting. He felt something trickling down his inner thigh, sweat, sperm or blood -he didn’t know nor cared. Arousal peaked, he just needed more, just a little bit-

“Touch yourself and I’ll rip your cock off,” the man rasped into his ear. Sebastian wailed as the orgams wretched his body, hot and blinding, aftershocks shuddering through him with renewed pleasure. He fell on the bed, spent, mined hazed with the familiar warmth settling in his gut, and laid there lifelessly, too out of it to move.

*****

The sheets felt damp under his cheek and some more sober part of his mind noted that it might be his own spit that he’s laying on. Sebastian blinked, finding it hard to care as his consciousness bordered on the dream-like trance. Slowly, it was all coming back to him, the awareness of space around him and functions of his own body. Something was amiss, his mind told him, and it had nothing to do with the soreness of his backside. Sebastian whined softly, too weak to do anything about it.

“Shh, I’m right here.” A hand caressed his right arm comfortingly and Sebastian followed the movement with his eyes, only now noticing he was free from the restrains of his shirt. Not that it was authentically binding his wrists in the first place, Dave could’ve done better on that front. The bed dipped with weight and a kiss was planted on his shoulder cap. “Be right back.”

Sebastian frowned and growled, displeased, watching the back of Dave leaving the room in hurry. He wanted him close, pressed tight against his body and embracing him with those strong arms, not going around on fucking errands when Sebastian needed him. If only his limbs didn’t weight ton at this moment, he’d go and carry Dave’s ass back to bed. Yeah. He opened his mouth to say that much and the drought made his throat contract. He coughed, grimacing at the papery feel of his tongue.

“Here you go,” Dave said, materializing by his side with a bottle of water. He held Sebastian’s head up and pressed the neck of the bottle to his lips. The angle wasn’t perfect and Sebastian had a vague idea that he should probably move, but his body didn’t feel compliant just yet. He took couple small sips and it tasted heavenly. The liquid poured down his chin, cold and refreshing.

“Enough for now. Lay on your back.” Dave ordered, tipping the bottle back. Sebastian wanted to protest but deep down knew Dave will take the best care of him. All he had to do was submit to the slow ministrations. He managed to flip on his side and felt the slip lip with his tongue. It opened when he drank and now stung. As if reading his mind, Dave dropped the first-aid kit by his head and disinfected it quickly. His hands skipped down Sebastian’s torso, quickly wiping it clean with a towel, before applying the same soothing cream he could already feel on his asscheeks. Sebastian watched as the man worked over him, an amused smile blossoming on his lips.

“You make quite the nurse,” he said, quietly, trying out his voice. It sounded harsh, as if he spent last hours screaming. Well, he sort of did.

“You make quite the brat.” Dave’s voice was far from amused. He dropped the cream into the kit and sat on the bed. “You were not stretched well enough. We talked about this...,” Sebastian could feel the rant approaching and cut it off with a roll of eyes.

“I wanted it to be realistic. We talked about that as well, I recall.”

“Realistic?! Seb, I could’ve hurt you!”

Sebastian curled up on himself, not understanding why he was being yelled at when nothing bad really happened. His emotions were left raw after the intense scene and now they threatened to erupt. “So you didn’t like it.” He didn’t even make it sound like a question. His eyes stung with upcoming tears. In any other time, he’d brush it off with a snarky comment, but now... it felt like the biggest failure of his life. Dave’s arms wrapped around him from behind, truncating self-loathing thoughts.

“Baby. That’s not what I said.” Dave’s voice was gentle once again, but Sebastian didn’t doubt he was going to be punished for bending the order to prep himself later. “Of course I liked it,” Dave continued. “If I’ll ever say I don’t like fucking you, you need to drive me to a hospital ASAP.”

Sebastian wanted to chuckle but it came out as a wet sob. He twisted in Dave’s arms, burying his face under Dave’s chin. “I really liked it too,” he said in an undertone, not even sure if Dave could understand him. All that mattered was that he saw Sebastian for what he really was and still wanted him. Sebastian felt like his heart might burst and his head spun from all the mood-swings.

“Thank you, Sir,” he whispered into the warm skin. “Thank you for doing this for me.”

“You’re welcome, my precious Brat.” Sebastian smiled when his forehead was kissed. Dave shifted off him, offering quickly, “Let’s take a nap.”

Sebastian nodded. He already missed being held but Dave was right- their position was far from comfortable. He crawled up the bed and raised an eyebrow when Dave motioned to step off it. He did with a wince. The inflamed skin of his ass would be a jarring reminder of their play for the next hours, maybe days even. Out of a corner of his eye, he could see Dave stopping himself from making a comment. The bigger boy grabbed the dirty, old sheets and tugged them off the bed, revealing a fresh layer underneath. Sebastian smiled.

“You thought of everything.”

“You bet I did.” Dave grinned and laid down. “C’mere.”

Sebastian settled against the broad, welcoming chest with a happy sigh, his fingers automatically going into drawing patterns through the hair. Dave threw a cover over them.

Sleepiness pulled at his sated body, bringing him closer and closer to unconsciousness when a sudden thought shot through his mind.

“Wait...” Sebastian sat up. “What about the tape?”

Dave cackled. “I kept wondering when you’ll ask,” he pulled Sebastian back against himself. “It’s... done, I guess. You’ll get to watch it tomorrow and laugh at my constipated faces all you want.”

Sebastian suppressed the hysterical giggle. They did it. They had it recorded and Sebastian could see it whenever he wanted. He doubted Dave would agree to a second time anytime soon (if ever!) so he persisted on making a video of this one. Dave, unsurprisingly, had been as resistant as humanly possible. At least until Sebastian finally made him give in.

“Okay, sir,” he smirked. “I’ll make sure to screencap your most hilarious expressions.”

“Not funny,” Dave said even though his voice told the opposite.

“Are you sure we can stay here for a night?”

“I told you, it’s all for us. My uncle doesn’t use this apartment anymore.”

Sebastian’s nose wrinkled in distaste. “I can see why it is so.”

“Would you rather go back to meeting at shady motels?”

“No,” he smiled secretly and nuzzled into the man. “I’d rather stay here.”

***

Two days later the video of David Karofsky brutally raping Sebastian Smythe was all over facebook.


End file.
